The invention relates to a pull-out guidance assembly for drawers with one drawer-side pullout rail and one body-side bearing rail on both sides of the drawer. A fluidic damper, provided as a rotation damper, is provided between the bearing rail and the pull-out rail. If appropriate, a center rail is displaceably disposed and the pull-out rail is preferably set into a drawer side wall and fixed in it.
GB 2 245 158 A discloses a pull-out guidance assembly for drawers with a pull-in device and a fluidic damper developed as a rotation damper. The fluidic damper is disposed in a carriage which, in the rearward moving region of the drawer, can be coupled with it.
The objective of the invention is improving a pull-out guidance assembly of the above described type to the extent that the rotation damper can be disposed in its entirety in the drawer, whereby the rotation damper, together with the drawer, can also be set into the furniture body.
The objective according to the invention is solved by the rotation damper being mounted on the pull-out rail or the drawer side wall and comprising a pinion gear which meshes with a toothed rack section of a slider movable relative to the pull-out rail, to the drawer side wall and to the bearing rail. A body-side stop, disposed preferably on the bearing rail, is provided for the slider.